A Camp Rock
by J-Twice
Summary: FF kelima dari project ANNIVERSARY YUNJAE


'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**Project**

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

_**Proudly **_

_**.**_

_**Present**_

**.**

**.**

Kedua _namja_ berbeda pesona itu jalan beriringan. Pandangan mata keduanya menatap lurus ke depan tapi tidak benar-benar memperhatikan jalan. Dengan hampir bersamaan keduanya menghela nafas bosan. Sungguh mereka benar-benar tak ingin menjalani kegiatan menyebalkan ini.

_Namja_ dengan wajah cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong meniup poninya hingga helaian rambut itu terbang ke atas. Pose yang terlalu menggemaskan untuk dilakukan oleh seorang _namja_. Pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin saat Kim Hyung Joong membujuknya –kalau tidak ingin disebut memaksa- untuk mengikuti pelatihan yang mereka sebut _camp rock _ini.

Sungguh, jika Jaejoong tidak menyayangi _namja_ tampan itu, ia akan menolak mentah-mentah ajakkan Hyung Joong untuk mengikuti _camp_ bodoh ini. Jelas saja karena dia tidak ingin seluruh tubuhnya merah-merah karena digigit nyamuk. Atau kulit seputih susunya akan menghitam karena terbakar matahari. Atau jika ia tidak beruntung ia bisa saja digigit hewan buas seperti ular atau harimau. Oke. Untuk binatang yang terakhir mungkin memang tidak masuk akal.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan _namja_ cantik di sebelahnya. _Namja_ satunya pun juga begitu. _Namja_ tampan bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu beberapa kali menghela nafasnya. Harusnya sekarang ia berada di dalam kamar tercintanya dan memainkan _game_ yang baru saja ia beli. Tapi karena sang adik Jung Changmin dan paksaan kedua orang tuanya. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah terjebak pada kegiatan konyol ini.

Mata musang itu memutar bola mata kecilnya. Bosan melihat pemandangan di depannya yang hanya terdapat pohon dan semak belukar. Andai saja ada _game_ _center_ di dekat sini. Tentu ia takkan sebosan ini. Ck. Pikiran konyol.

"Hey. Apa masih jauh?" tanyanya pada Jaejoong.

Saat ini mereka tengah melakukan salah satu kegiatan _camp_ yang disebut 'Ayo cari harta karun', mendengar namanya saja Yunho sudah tahu kalau kegiatan ini akan membosankan. Dan dugaannya memang benar.

Jika kau bertanya kenapa ia hanya berdua saja dengan Jaejoong? Jawabannya adalah karena mereka memang satu grup. Panitia membagi peserta menjadi beberapa kelompok yang terdiri dari dua orang. Dan entah ia harus bersyukur atau tidak, ia sekelompok dengan _namja_ tercantik di sekolahnya itu.

"Kurasa tidak jauh dari sini ada petunjuk jalan lainnya." Jawab Jaejoong sembari mengamati peta di tangannya.

Yunho kembali mendengus. 'Benar-benar membosankan.' Pikirnya.

Keduanya kembali diam. Maklum saja, keduanya tidak saling mengenal karena berbeda kelas dan tingkatan. Jika Yunho tingkat 3 kelas C maka Jaejoong tingkat 2 kelas A.

Yunho merogoh ponselnya. Mungkin ia akan bermain _game_ di ponselnya saja untuk mengusir kejenuhan. Ia kembali mendengus saat mendapati signal providernya kosong. Ck. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar terisolasi.

"Hey. Apa nama hutan ini?" tanyanya pada Jaejoong tanpa menatap wajah cantik _namja_ itu. Ia tetap fokus pada _game_ yang ia mainkan.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'hey'. Aku punya nama." Protes Jaejoong menatap tak suka pada Yunho. Ia sudah merasa dari awal jika _namja_ tampan itu adalah orang menyebalkan.

"Baiklah Kim. Di hutan mana kita sekarang?" tanya Yunho sembari menatap _namja_ cantik yang sedang memberengut itu.

"Hutan Wisata Yumyeongsan yang berada di lereng Gunung Yumyeongsan dan terletak di Provinsi Gyeonggi. Dengan tinggi gunung hanya mencapai 900 meter dan letaknya tidak jauh dari Seoul." Jawab Jaejoong detail membuat Yunho mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia berpikir apa di otak Jaejoong ada semacan _search enginer_

seperti google hingga dapat memberikan jawaban sedetail itu.

"Berhenti bertampang bodoh." Ucap Jaejoong ketus. Sifatnya memang seperti ini pada orang yang tidak ia suka. Dan yah~ ia memang tidak menyukai _namja_ di sampingnya ini.

Yunho mendengus. Otaknya baru mencerna jawaban detail Jaejoong tadi.

"Eh? Apa katamu? Hutan Wisata Yumyeongsan?"

"Tidak ada siaran ulang." Sahut Jaejoong sembari meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat berhenti karena pertanyaan Yunho tadi.

"Tunggu, bisa kupinjam petamu?" tanya Yunho, menahan lengan _namja_ cantik itu agar berhenti berjalan yang langsung ditepis sang pemilik.

"Jangan cari kesempatan untuk menyentuhku ya?" ucap Jaejoong sembari menyerahkan peta di tangannya pada Yunho.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Sahut Yunho sembari mengamati isi peta baik-baik.

Jaejoong yang enggan untuk memperhatikan Yunho segera meneruskan kembali langkahnya. Ia tersenyum lebar saat mendapati tanda penunjuk jalan yang berjarak beberapa meter di depannya.

"Hey itu- YA! MAU KEMANA KAU?" teriak Jaejoong saat berbalik dan melihat Jung Yunho berjalan ke arah sebaliknya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera berlari menghampiri _namja_ bermata musang itu.

"Hhhh. Hhhh. Kau tuli?!" pekik Jaejoong sembari menarik bahu Yunho hingga _namja_ tampan itu berhenti berjalan. Yunho lantas menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanyanya dengan kedua alis bertautan.

"Kau salah jalan. Disana," Jaejoong menunjuk tanda penunjuk jalan kemudian kembali menatap Yunho.

"Kita harusnya lewat jalan itu."

"Aku tidak akan ke sana." Jawab Yunho sekenanya. Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya. Merasa bingung dengan ucapan Yunho.

"Aku tidak ingin kembali ke _camp_. Aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar." Jelas Yunho membuat Jaejoong mengerti. Tapi sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benaknya.

"Kemana?"

"Aku pernah kemari saat kecil dulu. Aku punya tempat rahasia di sini. Kau mau ikut?" tawar Yunho. Ia tidak mengerti akan dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia mengajak Jaejoong?

"Tempat rahasia?" tanya Jaejoong. Jujur saja ia juga tidak ingin kembali ke _camp_ mengingat setelah ini mereka ada kegiatan _outbound_ yang ia dengar akan dilakukan di kolam lumpur. Iuhh~ membayangkannya saja Jaejoong jijik. Apalagi langsung bersentuhan dengan tanah berair itu. _Hell no!_

"Aku ikut." Ucapnya lagi, memutuskan jika lebih baik ia ikut dengan Yunho. Siapa tahu tempat rahasia yang dikatakan _namja_ tampan itu benar-benar menarik.

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

"Jung~ kakiku pegal~" keluh Jaejoong sembari membungkuk. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lutut agar tetap dalam posisi berdiri. Ia tidak ingin berjongkok yang nantinya akan menyebabkan kakinya parises.

"Kalau begitu pulang saja." Sahut Yunho datar. Ia terus memperhatikan petanya lalu beberapa saat kemudian pandangannya mengedar. Sepertinya tengah mencari arah kemana lagi seharusnya ia berjalan.

"_Neo micheoso?_ Kita sudah berjalan hampir 2 km. Dan kau ingin kembali?" ucap Jaejoong kesal, ia memutuskan untuk duduk di rerumputan dengan kedua kaki terjulur ke depan. Diambilnya botol air mineral yang ia bawa kemudian meneguknya sampai habis. Aish. Ia hanya membawa satu botol air mineral karena ia pikir rute perjalanan mereka tidak akan jauh.

"Baiklah nona manja. Kita akan beristirahat sebentar." Sahut Yunho melipat peta di tangannya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas baru kemudian ia duduk tak jauh dari Jaejoong dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon.

"Nona? Kau tidak bisa lihat jika aku _namja_? _PABO_!"

"Ya~ terserah kau sajalah." Ucap Yunho sekenanya. Jujur ia juga lelah dan sekarang yang ia inginkan hanya beristirahat, bukan berdebat dengan _namja_ bermata besar itu.

Yunho memejamkan matanya. Merasakan semilir angin hutan yang membelai lembut wajah dan rambutnya hingga rasa kantuk itu datang. Ia menguap lebar, membuat Jaejoong menatap _illfeel_ pada _namja_ tampan itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Yunho benar-benar tertidur. Sedangkan Jaejoong sudah menghabiskan 2 bungkus roti yang dibawanya tanpa berniat menawari Yunho. Toh Jaejoong yakin laki-laki itu juga membawa bekalnya.

Gruusaaakk!

Jaejoong terkesiap dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Sorot mata yang awalnya sarat akan rasa khawatir itu berganti dengan tatapan berbinar saat melihat seekor makhluk berbulu yang biasa disebut kelinci melompat ke arahnya.

"Kyaaa~ _kyeopta_!" pekik Jaejoong dengan cepat menangkap hewan liar itu dan membawanya dalam pangkuannya. Anehnya kelinci tersebut tidak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali. Ia tampak _anteng _duduk di pangkuan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengelus-elus bulu lebat kelinci berbulu putih hampir disemua bagian itu dengan sayang. Ia memang sangat menyukai binatang berbulu. Di rumahnya saja ia memiliki 2 ekor kucing dan 3 ekor anjing.

"Hey! Mau kemana kau?" ucap Jaejoong saat kelinci di pangkuannya melompat menjauhinya. Membuat Jaejoong refleks mengejar kelinci tersebut. Meninggalkan tas dan Jung Yunho di sana.

"Hhhh. Hhhh. Kemana perginya kelinci itu?" gumamnya sembari mengatur nafasnya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya sedangkan mata _doe_ nya mengedar mencari sosok gembul berbulu putih yang dicarinya.

"Mati aku!" ia mengumpat saat mendapati dirinya tengah tersesat. Ia tidak tahu berada dimana sekarang terlebih ia tidak membawa tasnya. Ia terlalu fokus mengejar kelinci tadi hingga tak memperhatikan jalan yang telah ia lalui.

Ia memutar tubuhnya, kembali menelusuri jalan yang dipenuhi semak belukar dengan mengandalkan _feeling_.

"Eh?" ia mempertajam pendengarannya saat mendengar gemericik air tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Dengan segera ia berlari menghampiri sumber suara dan mendapati sebuah sungai dengan jembatan yang membentang dari ujung ke ujungnya. Jika ada jembatan berarti tempat ini pernah dilalui orang bukan?

Ia bernafas lega, setidaknya ia mendapat sedikit harapan untuk menemukan jalan kembali ke tempat Yunho atau mungkin jalan pulang? Itu lebih baik. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera menyebrangi jembatan dengan panjang 10 meter tersebut, tak menyadari jika tali yang digunakan untuk menahan lembaran-lembaran kayu yang ia pijak sudah rapuh.

Jembatan mulai bergoyang saat ia baru seperempat jalan. Ia berhenti sejenak. Bimbang apakah akan meneruskan untuk menyebrangi jembatan ini atau tidak. Ia melirik ke bawah. Debit air yang terlihat dan suara derasnya air yang terdengar membuatnya bisa memperkirakan dalamnya sungai tersebut. Yang pasti sungai itu bisa membuatnya mati tenggelam. Terlebih ia tidak bisa berenang.

Perlahan ia bergerak mundur. Memutuskan untuk tidak menyebrangi jembatan rapuh itu lebih jauh. Tapi seekor kelinci yang tadi membawanya kemari muncul dari ujung jembatan lainnya. Kelinci tersebut tampak menatap ke arahnya, seakan bertanya pada Jaejoong lewat pandangan matanya.

"Ya! Ya! Jangan kemari!" cegah Jaejoong saat kelinci tersebut melompat menghampirinya. Tidak. Tidak. Kelinci tersebut bisa jatuh.

"_Hajima~_ jangan kemari. Kumohon." Pinta Jaejoong dengan pandangan memelas. Ia tidak bisa bergerak karena takut jembatan tersebut akan bergoyang dan membuat tali jembatan yang rapuh akan putus.

Tapi bukankah binatang tidak mengerti bahasa manusia begitupun sebaliknya? Yah~ kelinci tersebut malah semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Jaejoong.

"YA! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKANKU?" teriak Jaejoong kesal yang lantas menghentikan lompatan kelinci berbulu putih di depannya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas lega. Tapi hanya sebentar sebelum ia menyadari ada lubang besar di depan kelinci tersebut yang jika kelinci itu melompat sekali saja, hewan bertelinga panjang itu pasti akan jatuh ke sungai dan mati. Tentu saja, mana mungkin ada kelinci yang bisa berenang?

"_Gidaryeo! Don't move! _Tenang di situ dan jangan bergerak!" perintah Jaejoong dengan tangan membentuk tanda _stop._

Ia mencoba bergerak tapi baru selangkah, jembatan kembali bergoyang. Membuat tubuh Jaejoong hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Kepalanya mendongak, dan matanya membulat saat kelinci yang berjarak satu meter di depannya bersiap-siap untuk melompat.

"_ANDWAE!_" tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Jaejoong segera melompat untuk menyambut kelinci tersebut. Jaejoong sadar jika setelah ini jembatan akan putus dan membuatnya terjatuh ke dalam sungai. Tapi setidaknya ia telah menyelamatkan kelinci yang sekarang dalam pelukannya. Ia hanya tidak ingin menyaksikan kematian kelinci tersebut di depan matanya. Ia akan sangat menyesal jika tidak melakukan tindakan dan berdiam diri saja. Walaupun dengan bertindak secara tidak langsung ia membuat dirinya berada dalam bahaya.

Saat ini ia hanya berharap ada seseorang yang akan menyelamatkannya. Dan entah kenapa wajah dan nama Jung Yunholah yang muncul di pikirannya.

_Namja_ cantik itu memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Bersiap terhempas ke dalam air yang akan menenggelamkan dirinya. Apakah ini akhir dari hidupnya?

"Jae!" suara yang beberapa jam ini terekam di otaknya membuatnya membuka mata.

Luasnya langit biru yang cerah adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat. Apa dia telah berada di surga?

"Jae!" lagi-lagi suara itu mengusik indra dengarnya. Ia segera membesarkan matanya, baru sadar jika sekarang ia masih berada di dunia nyata.

_Doe_ _eyes_nya melihat sosok Yunho yang sedang menarik tali jembatan yang putus dengan sekuat tenaga. Menahan agar jembatan tempat Jaejoong berada tidak jatuh ke sungai. Ia berusaha menggapai pohon di dekatnya. Tangan kanannya meraih batang pohon kemudian ia memeluk pohon tersebut dengan sebelah tangan. Sedang yang lainnya tengah menarik tali tambang yang menjadi tali penyambung jembatan tersebut.

"Yunho." Jaejoong tercengang, masih belum menyadari kejadian sesungguhnya.

"Cepat pergi dari sana!" teriak Yunho tertahan.

Jaejoong tersentak baru menyadari jika ia masih berada di tengah-tengah jembatan. Ia hendak berdiri. Tapi saat merasakan jembatan bergoyang, ia segera mengurungkannya. Dipeluknya dengan erat kelinci yang ia dekap.

"Aku. Takut." Gumam Jaejoong.

Walaupun Yunho tidak dapat mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Tapi ia tahu jika Jaejoong tengah ketakutan saat ini. Ia harus segera memikirkan cara bagaimana membuat Jaejoong keluar dari sana sebelum tenaganya habis.

"Jae!"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang berusaha mati-matian menahan jembatan agar tak jatuh.

"Lihat aku! Jangan lihat kemanapun selain aku! Lalu hitung mundur angka 1000 sampai 0!"

"_MWO_?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho tak percaya. Apa _namja_ itu ingin membuat mulutnya kering dan melar? Menghitung mundur 1000 sampai 0? Gila!

"Bukankah kau pintar? Kau bahkan selalu mendapat juara di kelas maupun sekolah! Jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa berhitung?"

"_MWO_? Kau tidak tau aku sudah memenangkan berbagai _olympiade_ matematika eoh?" ucap Jaejoong tanpa sadar berdiri. Berjalan untuk menghampiri Yunho yang telah meremehkan otak cerdasnya. Ia bahkan lupa dengan bahaya yang mengancamnya sekarang. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah menggeplak kepala Yunho.

"Hoh? Benarkah? Tapi bukankah Cho Kyuhyun lebih pintar darimu?" tanya Yunho berusaha menyulut emosi Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum puas saat Jaejoong mulai berjalan ke ujung jembatan. Tinggal sedikit lagi.

"_Mwo_? Kyuhyun? Dia tidak sebanding denganku! Aku lebih cerdas darinya! Aku bisa membuktikannya!" ucap Jaejoong semakin kesal. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, tidak peduli pada jembatan yang bergoyang-goyang.

"Kalau begitu hitung mundur 1000 sampai 0 jika kau bisa!"

"Kau akan menarik kata-katamu itu lagi tuan Jung! Aku bisa melakukannya hanya dalam hitungan menit!"

"Oh ya? Buktikan saja!" Yunho berteriak tertahan. Tangannya mulai kebas, ia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan buku-buku jarinya lagi. Ditambah dengan goyangan jembatan yang membuat tangannya perih karna harus bergesekan dengan tali tambang. Rasanya perih dan panas dalam waktu bersamaan.

"1000, 9999, 9998, 9997, 9996, 9995..." Jaejoong terus mengitung mundur hingga ia tidak sadar jika kini ia telah berada di hadapan Jung Yunho.

Yunho segera melepaskan tali yang sedari tadi menyiksa tangannya. Membuat jembatan yang sedari tadi ditahannya terhempas ke sungai. Dan barulah Jaejoong menyadari jika dirinya selamat.

"Astaga! Bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini."

"Karena hitunganmu." Ucap Yunho meraih tas Jaejoong yang ia lempar di tanah begitu saja saat melihat Jaejoong dalam bahaya.

Jaejoong melepaskan kelinci yang sedari tadi dalam pelukannya. Kemudian memberikan sedikit wejangan kepada sang kelinci agar tidak melakukan hal yang sama lagi. Karna belum tentu ada Jaejoong di sana yang akan menyelamatkannya.

Yunho yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng sembari tersenyum lebar. Harusnya ia melihat Jaejoong sebagai orang bodoh sekarang, tapi tidak. Ia malah berpikir jika tingkah Jaejoong itu lucu dan juga polos.

"Manis." Pujinya tanpa sadar. Membuat sang objek mendongak.

"_Mwo_?"

Yunho cepat-cepat menggeleng. "_Aniya._ Ini tasmu." Ucapnya menyerahkan tas Jaejoong.

"_Omo!_ Kau terluka!" pekik Jaejoong sembari memeriksa tangan Yunho yang lecet serta melepuh.

"_Changkaman._" Jaejoong segera mengambil kotak p3k yang selalu ada di tasnya. Ibunya selalu mengajarkannya untuk membawa peralatan medis tindakan pertama itu kemanapun ia pergi. Apalagi jika pergi ke hutan begini.

Manik musang itu terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jaejoong yang dengan telaten mengobati lukanya dan membalutkan perban di telapak tangannya.

"Selesai." Gumam Jaejoong menatap puas hasil kerjanya. Ia lantas mendongak untuk menatap Yunho dan kedua manik berbeda bentuk itupun bertumbukkan.

Keduanya bagai larut dalam pesona satu sama lain. Tak ada yang ingin melepaskan kontak mata itu. Keduanya merasa ada rasa aneh yang terjadi di dalam dada kiri mereka. Di sana, di bagian jantung. Organ penting manusia itu berdetak di luar batas normal. Jaejoong yang sadar terlebih dahulu segera mengambil tindakan. Ia berdiri kemudian memakai tas ranselnya.

"Se-sebaiknya kita bergegas sebelum sore."

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

"Loh? Bukankah ini jalan yang sudah kita lalui?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Wah~ ingatanmu bagus juga yah?"

"Jelas saja. Kau taukan aku ini pintar? Dan aku sudah membuktikannya." Ucap Jaejoong percaya diri, membuat Yunho terkekeh melihatnya. Sejak kejadian di jembatan tadi, keduanya tampak akrab.

"Ya. Ya. Dan kau itu mudah sekali terpancing emosi."

"Tapi itu juga yang menyelamatkanku tadi. Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih. Jika tidak ada kau mungkin aku sudah mati sekarang." Ucap Jaejoong tulus. Ia tersenyum ke arah Yunho membuat _namja_ bermarga Jung itu tertegun. Ini kali pertama Jaejoong tersenyum padanya. Dan senyumnya itu, indah.

"E-oh. Ya. Sama-sama. Kita sebaiknya kembali ke _camp_."

"Eh? Kenapa? Kita tidak jadi ke tempat rahasiamu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin kau dalam bahaya lagi."

DEG!

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. _Doe_ _eyes_nya mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali sedangkan otaknya tengah mencerna kata-kata yang Yunho ucapkan tadi. Ia menggapai dada kirinya, merasakan degub jantungnya yang berpacu cepat di sana.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya saat merasa Jaejoong tak mengikuti langkahnya. Keningnya berkerut saat mendapati pose _shock _yang Jaejoong tunjukan. 

"Kim! Kau kenapa?"

Ucapan Yunho barusan membuat Jaejoong tersadar. Ia mendengus saat mendengar panggilan Yunho untuknya.

"Kenapa kau terus-terusan memanggilku Kim?" protes Jaejoong dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri Yunho.

"Lalu? Apa aku harus memanggilmu Jonggie?"

Blushhhh.

Wajah Jaejoong tiba-tiba memerah mendengar ucapan Yunho. Jonggie?

"He-hey. Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"A-aku tidak!" Jaejoong segera mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Yunho yang masih menampakkan raut wajah bingung.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Yunho bingung. Ia segera menyusul Jaejoong yang berjalan cukup jauh di depannya.

"Eh! Bukankah." Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat mendapati pohon besar yang berjarak 2 meter di depannya.

Ia segera menghampiri pohon besar itu. Tangannya meraba-raba batang pohon besar nan tua yang dipenuhi lumut berwarna hijau di depannya.

"Jangan-jangan." Gerakan tangannya berhenti. Dengan kedua tangannya, ia menyingkirkan lumut-lumut yang menutupi batang pohon tersebut.

Mata sipitnya melebar saat mendapati goresan pada batang pohon yang membentuk sebuah kalimat "Tempat rahasia, Jung Yunho".

"Tidak salah lagi."

Ia segera berlari ke arah sampingnya. Mengikuti arah panah yang tergores pada batang pohon. Saat kecil dulu, ia memang sengaja memberi tanda pada pohon tersebut agar ia tidak kesulitan menemukan tempat rahasianya.

Kedua tangan Yunho membuka semak-semak tinggi di depannya. Matanya melebar saat mendapati pemandangan yang terbentang luas di depannya.

"_Gotcha!_ Aku menemukanmu."

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong memukul kepalanya sendiri. Mengingat tingkah bodoh yang ia lakukan di depan Jung Yunho. Aish. Bisa-bisanya ia melakukan hal memalukan seperti tadi?

Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Merasa ada yang janggal. Kenapa ia merasa keadaan di sekelilingnya sangat sepi? Ia bahkan tidak mendengar langkah kaki Yunho yang harusnya berjalan di belakangnya.

Dengan gugup ia memutar tubuhnya dan dugaannya benar. Ia tidak mendapati sosok Yunho dimanapun matanya mengedar. Tidak. Tidak. Jangan bilang jika ia tersesat lagi?

"Jung!" panggil Jaejoong sembari menyusuri lagi jalan yang telah ia lalui. Mungkin saja Yunho tertinggal di belakang.

"Jung! Hey Jung!" panggil Jaejoong dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"JUNG YUNHO!" teriak Jaejoong sekuat tenaga. Ia mulai ketakutan sekarang. Bagaimana jika _namja_ tampan itu meninggalkannya dan kembali ke _camp_? Tidak. Tidak. Yunho tidak sejahat itu.

Ia terus menepis pikiran buruk yang mulai memenuhi kepalanya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit untuk menutupi rasa takutnya. Sedang kedua tangannya mengepal, menahan agar dirinya tidak menangis.

"Yunho~ dimana kau?" tanyanya lirih dengan suara bergetar.

"Yun~" setitik air mata lolos dari mata besarnya. Ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Ia bahkan tidak ingat apa jalan yang ia lalui ini adalah jalan yang tadi ia lalui bersama Yunho. Ketakutan membuat ingatannya melemah.

Bruukk!

Ia terduduk. Kedua tangannya memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia sangat takut sekarang.

"Kim!"

Jaejoong segera mendongak. Retinanya menangkap sosok Yunho yang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jaejoong segera berdiri dan berlari menghampiri Yunho. Memeluk _namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dan menagis di dada Yunho.

"Maaf aku meninggalkanmu." Sesal Yunho. Saat menemukan pohon besar tadi, ia lupa jika ia bersama dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Ia terus menangis di dada Yunho sambil memeluk _namja_ berkulit _tan_ itu erat. Seakan takut ditinggalkan Yunho lagi.

Setelah merasa tangis Jaejoong mereda dan bahu dipelukannya tak bergetar lagi. Ia melepaskan tangannya yang tadi memeluk Jaejoong. Menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa di wajah cantik Jaejoong. Ia semakin merasa bersalah saat melihat _doe_ _eyes_ itu bengkak dan memerah.

Tanpa sadar ia mengecup kedua mata besar milik Jaejoong, membuat _namja_ cantik itu refleks memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sentuhan bibir Yunho di kedua matanya. Rasanya sangat nyaman dan mendebarkan.

"Ayo! Kutunjukkan kau tempat rahasiaku."

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

"WOOAAAA~" Jaejoong menatap berbinar pemandangan indah di depannya.

Hamparan rumput hijau yang dikelilingi pepohonan maple berdaun kuning-oranye dengan sungai jernih yang mengalir di depannya membuat tempat ini menjadi pemandangan terindah yang pernah ia saksikan secara langsung. Sebelumnya tempat-tempat seperti ini hanya dapat ia lihat di televisi atau pada gambar-gambar pemandangan saja.

"Ini keren Jung!" pekik Jaejoong menoleh sekilas ke arah Yunho di belakangnya kemudian menatap pemandangan indah di depannya lagi.

Ia segera berlari-lari kecil. Berputar-putar mengelilingi Yunho sambil tersenyum lebar. Sedangkan Yunho sendiri hanya berdiam diri. Ia sibuk memandangi wajah cantik Jaejoong yang nampak sangat senang. Rasanya seperti melihat seorang bidadari Tuhan yang tersesat di bumi.

"Ayo. Kita ke sungai." Ajak Jaejoong sembari menarik tangan Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk dan pasrah mengikuti tarikan Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu membawanya ke dalam sungai. Merasakan kakinya yang masih terbalut sepatu nike miliknya terendam air sungai yang terasa sejuk.

SPLASSS!

"YA!" Yunho memekik saat Jaejoong dengan sengaja mencipratkan air ke wajahnya. Sedangkan sang pelaku malah tertawa keras.

"Awas kau!" Yunho segera membalas Jaejoong. Membuat _namja_ cantik itu menghentikan tawanya dan memasang pose merajuk.

Yunho kembali mencipratkan air ke wajah Jaejoong.

"YAAAA!"

"_Wae?_" tanya Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan wajah tanpa bersalah sedikitpun.

Jaejoong menyeringai. Sebuah ide jahil muncul di otak cerdasnya. Ia segera berlari dan menerjang Yunho. Membuat _namja_ tampan itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke dalam sungai.

Byuuuurrr.

Yunho segera memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Mencegah agar air sungai tidak masuk ke telinganya. Dalam posisi duduk seperti ini, air sungai hanya mencapai dadanya.

DEG!

Keduanya terdiam saat menyadari posisi mereka. Yunho yang terduduk dengan kedua kaki terjulur ke depan sedangkan Jaejoong berada di pangkuannya. Manik mata keduanya bersitumbuk. Menghasilkan getaran-getaran aneh yang mereka rasakan disekujur tubuh mereka.

Entah siapa yang memulai tapi saat ini kedua bibir berbeda bentuk itu menyatu dalam sebuah lumatan-lumatan lembut yang mampu membuat degub jantung keduanya berpacu cepat serta membuat wajah mereka memanas sampai ke telinganya.

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Kepala Jaejoong bersandar pada bahu Yunho yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sedangkan Yunho, tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping _namja_ cantik itu. Mereka menikmati keheningan yang tercipta. Menikmati pemandangan sang matahari yang perlahan terbenam, meninggalkan tahtanya yang akan digantikan sang bulan.

"Yun~"

"Eum?"

"Apa pohon-pohon maple itu kau dan orang tuamu yang menanamnya?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa melihat wajah Yunho. Ia lebih memilih menumpukan pandangannya pada deretan pohon maple yang menggelilingi padang rumput tempatnya duduk.

"_Ne._ Waktu kecil dulu, aku dan kedua orang tuaku sering kemari saat _weekend_. Kami akan menanam bunga untuk kami lihat di musim semi. Dan terakhir kami ke sini. Kami menanam pohon maple. Dari mana kau tau jika pohon maple ini ditanam? Bukan tumbuh sendiri?"

"Terlihat dari susunannya yang terlihat rapi."

"Wah~ kau teliti sekali."

"_Aniya._ Hanya terpikir begitu saja. Lagi pula bukankah ini tempat rahasiamu? Jadi pasti ada sesuatu di sini yang kau tinggalkan bukan?"

"_Matta!_ Aku baru ingat." Yunho segera bangkit dari duduknya. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

_Doe_ _eyes_ itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yunho yang tampak menggali tanah menggunakan ranting di depan pohon maple yang paling besar di antara lainnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Jaejoong saat Yunho kembali dengan sebuah botol kaca di tangannya. Tampak di dalam botol bening itu ada sebuah kertas yang digulung rapi.

"Sebuah surat." Sahut Yunho sembari membuka tutup botol dan mengeluarkan kertas yang ada di dalamnya.

"Surat harapan masa depanku." lanjutnya sambil membuka gulungan kertas di tangannya.

Jaejoong ikut membaca isi dari gulungan kertas itu yang berisi harapan serta impian Jung Yunho kecil.

"Kau ingin menjadi pengacara?"

"Eum. Keluargaku banyak yang menjadi pengacara, jadi aku juga ingin seperti mereka. Sepertinya menyenangkan membela orang-orang yang tidak bersalah untuk mendapatkan keadilan yang berhak mereka miliki."

"Kalau begitu kau harus meraih impianmu itu."

Yunho menggeleng membuat Jaejoong menatapnya bingung.

"Ayahku menginginkanku untuk menjadi polisi dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya tidak ingin menolak permintaannya."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa menjalani sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan."

"Aku akan berusaha untuk menjadinya keinginanku."

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. " Ya~ itu semua terserah padamu. Bukankah kau sendiri yang menjalani hidupmu? Tapi setidaknya kau berusaha untuk memberitahu ayahmu bahwa impianmu bukanlah menjadi polisi."

"Ya. Kau benar. Aku akan berusaha untuk memberitahunya. Terima kasih." Sahut Yunho sembari mengecup bibir merah Jaejoong. Sejak ciuman mereka di sungai tadi, ia merasa ketagihan untuk bisa mencium bibir semerah _cherry_ itu lagi. Padahal mereka jelas-jelas bukan sepasang kekasih.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sebelum hari bertambah gelap." Ajak Yunho sembari memasukkan kembali kertas di tangannya ke dalam botol.

"Harusnya kau menguburnya kembali. Bukankah impianmu belum tercapai?"

"Kau benar." Yunho kembali menimbun botol kaca tersebut ke tempat semula setelah sebelumnya menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

Ia tesenyum lebar mengingat permohonan tambahannya.

'_Aku ingin Kim Jaejoong menjadi milikku selamanya.'_

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin ini jalannya Jae?" tanya Yunho pada _namja_ cantik yang berada di punggungnya. Yah~ sebelumnya Jaejoong merengek, meminta Yunho untuk menggendongnya. Dan juga sebagai pertanggung jawaban Yunho karena telah meninggalkannya tadi.

"Tentu saja. Kau meragukan daya ingatku yang kuat ini eoh?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa tadi menangis seperti orang tersesat? Kau kan bisa saja langsung kembali ke _camp_?"

"I-itu..." Jaejoong sendiri juga bingung kenapa ia tadi malah menangis yang membuat otaknya _blank_. Yang ia pikirkan saat itu adalah Yunho yang pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kau takut kutinggal sendirian eoh?"

Pertanyaan Yunho barusan membuatnya tersentak. Ia diam saja, enggan untuk menyangkal karena pertanyaan Yunho tadi memang benar.

"Jae. Apakah kau-"

"Itu!" Jaejoong menunjuk ke arah depan. Membuat Yunho tak meneruskan ucapannya dan melihat arah tunjukkan Jaejoong.

Terlihat di manik musang itu sebuah perapian dengan tenda-tenda yang mengelilinginya. Singkatnya mereka sudah tiba di _camp_ mereka. Jaejoong segera turun dari gendongan Yunho dan berlari ke arah _camp_.

Yunho yang melihatnya hanya terpaku di tempat. Bukankah ini artinya kebersamaannya dengan Jaejoong telah berakhir? Dan hal ini membuatnya sedih. Ia tersenyum miris kemudian mengikuti Jaejoong dengan langkah pelan.

Saat ia tiba di depan api unggun Changmin segera menghampirinya diikuti dengan peserta dan beberapa panitia. Memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Yunho sendiri hanya tersenyum dan menjawab seadanya. Suasana hatinya senang tidak baik sekarang.

"_Hyung!_ Kau membuatku khawatir." Ucap sang adik –Changmin- segera memeluk Yunho.

"_Mian._" Sahut Yunho dan pandangan matanya merubah sendu saat melihat Jaejoong yang berjarak beberapa meter di depannya.

Ia tersenyum miris. Ia melupakan satu hal mengenai Jaejoong. Jika _namja_ cantik itu sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Kim Hyung Joong, seseorang yang kini sedang memeluk _namja _cantik itu.

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Satu minggu sejak _camp_ _rock_ selesai, Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak pernah bertemu kembali. Membuat Jaejoong merindukan _namja_ tampan bermarga Jung itu. Ia bukannya tidak berusaha untuk menemui Yunho. Tapi _namja_ berkulit _tan_ itulah yang sulit untuk ditemui. Ia menghilang bagaikan ditelan bumi. Dan hari ini ia bertekad akan menemukan Yunho walaupun harus mengelilingi seluruh sekolah.

Sesuai informasi yang ia dapat dari sahabatnya –Kim Junsu- jika hari ini Yunho mengikuti ekskul basket. Dan benar saja, ia dapat melihat _namja_ tampan itu tengah berlari menggiring bola di gedung olahraga sekolahnya. Ia sendiri saat ini tengah duduk di bangku penonton. Menunggu Yunho selesai dengan ekskulnya. Dan sepertinya _namja_ bermata musang itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Melihat Yunho yang berkeringat dan dengan gaya _cool_nya memasukkan bola ke ring membuatnya tanpa sadar berteriak menyebutkan nama _namja_ tampan itu. Ia dengan cepat menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang ada di sana termasuk Yunho.

"He-hey!" Jaejoong segera berteriak saat Yunho berlari keluar gedung. Ia dengan cepat menuruni tangga dan mengejar langkah Yunho. Sedangkan orang-orang yang masih berada di dalam gedung memandang mereka dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepala mereka.

"Sejak kapan dua orang itu dekat?" mungkin begitulah yang ada pikirkan mereka.

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

"Yunho!" Jaejoong terus meneriakkan nama _namja_ di depannya agar berhenti berjalan. Jangankan berhenti, _namja_ tampan itu bahkan tidak menoleh ke arahnya sama sekali. Membuat Jaejoong bingung.

"YA! Kau tuli?" ucap Jaejoong saat ia berhasil mengejar langkah Yunho sembari menarik bahu _namja_ bermata musang itu.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tanpa bertanya. Membuat Jaejoong bertambah bingung dengan sikap Yunho yang terkesan dingin.

Melihat Jaejoong yang hanya berdiam diri sambil memandangnya, membuatnya bosan. Ia memutar bola matanya kemudian menghela nafas. Dengan nada malas ia bertanya pada Jaejoong.

"Ada perlu apa Kim?"

Jaejoong semakin bingung akan sikap Yunho. Bahkan sekarang Yunho kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kim'.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku kenapa?" tanya Yunho cepat.

"Kenapa kau bersikap dingin padaku?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Yunho dengan melipat tangannya ke depan.

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia sendiri bingung. Memang Yunho harus bersikap seperti apa padanya. Bukankah ia bukankah siapa-siapa bagi Yunho?

"Aku pergi." Ucap Yunho lantas meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersentak. Ia dengan cepat menarik lengan Yunho agar _namja_ itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?"

"Lalu aku harus bersikap bagaimana?"

"Yang pasti tidak seperti ini. Aku ingin kau bersikap seperti saat di _camp_ _rock._"

"Oh. Yang itu. Sebaiknya kita menganggap kejadian di _camp_ _rock_ kemarin tidak pernah terjadi."

"_MWO_?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya. Tapi terserahmu jika kau tidak ingin melupakannya." Ucap Yunho sembari beranjak pergi.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MELUPAKANNYA SETELAH KAU MENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMAKU?!" teriak Jaejoong kesal membuat langkah Yunho berhenti. Ia lantas memutar tubuhnya menghadap _namja_ cantik itu.

"Tch. Jangan bercanda. Kau pasti pernah melakukannya dengan Hyung Joong?"

"Hyung Joong?"

"Yeah~ kekasihmu. Siapa lagi?"

"Dia bukan kekasihku."

"Tch. Lucu sekali Kim. Tapi aku malas mendengar leluconmu." Ucap Yunho kembali akan meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Otak Jaejoong segera mencerna tiap ucapan Yunho. San ia mengambil satu kesimpulan. Ia segera berlari menghampiri Yunho, menarik bahu _namja_ tampan itu dan mencium bibir Yunho. Menyesap kembali rasa bibir hati itu yang ia terus menghantuinya selama seminggu ini. Membuat sang pemilik melebarkan matanya.

"Kau cemburu ya?" tanya Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar dan kedua tangannya yang melingkari leher Yunho.

Yunho masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Rupanya masih _shock_ dengan perlakuan Jaejoong.

"Hyung Joong itu _hyung_ ku. Bukan kekasihku."

"_Mwo_?"

Jaejoong terkekeh. Ia tahu kelakuan kakaknya itu pasti akan membuatnya kesulitan seperti sekarang.

"Dia itu sangat _over protectif._ Dia takut akan ada banyak pria yang mendekati dan menyakitiku. Jadilah ia mengaku sebagai kekasihku untuk membuat pria-pria itu berhenti mengejarku." Jelas Jaejoong. Namun sepertinya Yunho masih belum mempercayainya.

"Apa perlu kutunjukkan kartu keluargaku?"

Yunho tersenyum. Ia bisa melihat sorot mata kejujuran dari _doe_ _eyes_ Jaejoong.

"Tidak. Cukup dengan kau mengatakan suka padaku saja. Aku akan percaya."

"Jung Yunho. Aku menyukaimu." Ucap Jaejoong yang langsung menerima ciuman lembut dari Yunho.

"Aku juga menyukaimu. Kim Jaejoong."

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

**END**

WALLA~ FF KE LIMA RAMPUNG JUGA. AWALNYA IDENYA BUKAN GINI. TAPI KARENA IDE SEBELUMNYA FULL NC. DAN EUN NGERASA BELUM PANTES DAN BELUM SIAP BIKINNYA. JADILAH SEPERTI INI. MIAN KALO CERITANYA PASARAN. HEHE

OH YA. ADA YANG TAU SEBUAH PUZZLE YANG EUN BUAT DARI FF PERTAMA AMPE FF KELIMA INI. ADA HUBUNGANNYA AMA YUNJAE. YANG BISA NEBAK. EUN BERI CIPOKAN #MUNTAH

SATU FF LAGI. MAKA PROJECT EUN SUCCESS.

REPIU?


End file.
